Imaging systems of electrostatic or electrophotographic printers comprise an image transfer arrangement which receives a toner or pigment image thereon and then transfers the image onto a substrate, such as paper. The image transfer arrangement may comprise an image transfer blanket which is mounted around a (rotatable) blanket mounting body so as to form an intermediate transfer member or drum. It is known for the blankets to be attached to the mounting body by glue. However, removal of a worn blanket and installation of a new one involves first removing the used blanket and then gluing the new blanket on. Removal and installation of blankets is a time-consuming and highly skilled procedure. The time-related reduction in printing capacity caused by changing blankets is significant since electrostatic printers used on an industrial scale may require of the order of around two hundred replacement blankets per year.
We seek to provide an improved method of attaching an image transfer blanket to a blanket mounting body, and an improved image transfer member or assembly.